


winged cupid painted blind

by The_raven_that_never_calls



Series: the drunken shenanigans and contrived coincidences universe [2]
Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Alcohol, Chun-Li is still 1000 percent done with everything, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, lots and lots of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_raven_that_never_calls/pseuds/The_raven_that_never_calls
Summary: “Most boyfriends buy their girlfriends presents instead of tying them up.”Her boyfriend of too many months to count (or be socially acceptable) just laughs. “Most boys are not as creative as I am, darling.”- or -Bison and Chun-Li have a date night.
Relationships: M. Bison | Vega/Chun-Li
Series: the drunken shenanigans and contrived coincidences universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	winged cupid painted blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JFSindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/gifts).

> in which Bison takes Chun-Li out to dinner and tequila (temporarily) solves some of their problems.
> 
> Commission for JFSindel! Hope you enjoy!

Most normal people would be concerned by being blindfolded, tied up, and strapped to a chair, but Chun-Li is _anything_ but normal. If anything, this entire situation is a mild irritation that is the final nail in the coffin to an already crappy week.

She’s sweaty and tired and over 9000 percent done with the world at this point. Her boss has her deliberately chasing after shadows and assigned to the worst cases. Chun-Li has just come off a grueling 12-hour shift, chasing after Shadaloo criminal and the like, and wants nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep.

And now this happens. Just _great_.

When her captor finally removes her blindfold, Chun-Li gives him her best death glare. Her stupid and annoying (and somehow still charming) lover stares back at her, a smug smile spreading across his face.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Bison looks as handsome as ever, his black hair slicked back, his usual red uniform and cap exchanged for a very expensive looking suit and crimson tie.

“You know I also accept flowers in lieu of being kidnapped, Bison,” she replies dryly, irritably blowing her stray bangs out of her hair. “Most boyfriends buy their girlfriends presents instead of tying them up.”

Her boyfriend of too many months to count (or be socially acceptable) just laughs. “Most boys are not as creative as I am, darling.” His lips trail down her neck as his skillful fingers begin to deftly untie her. She rubs her arms, feeling the blood beginning to flow again. “You look beautiful, by the way”

Chun-Li rolls her eyes, pushing him away slightly. “I’d be more beautiful without the rope burns.”

“Nonsense. You’d look lovely either way.” His fingers drift across her collarbone before he kisses her deeply. Chun-Li resists him at first, but she eventually melts into his familiar touch.

As much as she is loath to admit it, she is quite happy to see him. Chun-Li did miss him and his company and even his awful sense of humor.

When they break for air, his fingers trace her chin, lifting up her gaze so their eyes meet. “How long has it been since I’ve been able to do that?” he asks. “Weeks?” His tone of voice is far too casual. Save for the slight downward curve of his lip, Bison gives no indication that he’s whining.

He’s totally whining.

Chun-Li internally groans. “I’m sorry—work has been busy and I’ve already used up all of my PTO days the last time I stayed with you.” A weekend in Thailand somehow turned into three weeks of gallivanting all over Asia as he did Shadaloo business.

She was, to put it mildly, not pleased about it (except in the bedroom) and her boss made sure she was even less so when she got back to work. “Also, my boss is an asshole and some_ **jerk**_ is making my job much harder than it has to be,” she adds grouchily.

“I have no idea who that could be,” Bison remarks innocently. “I’m nothing but a gentleman.”

She stares at him. “_Really._”

“Most of the time,” he amends. “I do have a few off days too, you know, in that department.”

She’s too tired to celebrate his newfound ability to partially admit his flaws. “Look, Bison…” Chun-Li wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers trailing over that sensitive pulse point on his neck. He leans into her touch, pulling her closer. “I’m exhausted. I just want to go home and sleep. Can we table these games until after I’ve had at least eight hours of sleep?”

“And after that? We can play games all we want then, Detective—but then what?” Bison tilts his head thoughtfully. “I have to do the same thing all over again because you’re too busy?”

“You could make Shadaloo less active so I have fewer open cases,” she offers hopefully. 

“Or you could live with me,” he shoots back. 

She freezes. Chun-Li wants many things in this moment, but this old argument is definitely not one of them. It’s like someone has tossed cold iced water down her back. Her fatigue has melted away to reveal utter fear beneath the surface.

Chun-Li has faced down gigantic people-eating monsters and an angry Bison and an evil Ryu—all at once, and she’s more terrified of this proposal than all of them put together. Probably because this particular situation is so much more tempting and guilt-inducing all at once.

“Bison, we’ve been over this, and I don’t want to.”

“But think of all the benefits,” he murmurs, his voice rich chocolate to her ear. “You wouldn’t have to deal with those fools at work anymore. No more annoying landlord and overpriced rent. And think—your ability to control me would be unmatched, because of all the leverage you would have when we come back home.”

His fingers begin to work on easing the tension out of her shoulders, slowly loosening the knots. Chun-Li groans with appreciation, her eyes fluttering.

Bison continues enticingly, “I could have you transferred nearby. You wouldn’t even have to leave Interpol and could finally get away from your awful boss. Cammy and Guile could even visit, provided they don’t try to arrest me for first five minutes.” He kisses her cheek, his eyes glinting with amusement. “You came around, didn’t you?”

“That’s not fair and you know it.” Chun-Li gives him a weak smile in spite of everything. “They didn’t have the opportunity to literally be handcuffed to you for ages.”

“I’m sure they won’t need that to see the light.” Bison nuzzles his cheek against her collarbone. “You’re quite convincing, you know.”

Chun-Li forces herself to pull away before she becomes too content in his arms. Her insecurities are bubbling up to the surface again. Unlike her other problems, she has no one else to talk to about it—except for the person who’s causing it. With everything crashing down on her, she feels like she’s being torn in two.

The choice, it seems, comes down to her morality, her honor, and her father’s memory versus her own happiness. Chun-Li used to know what she would choose every single time. Now, she knows what she should choose and what she wants to pick desperately.

“Let’s say we do all of this, and I move in with you…” Chun-Li’s voice is quiet, much smaller and more vulnerable. “…what happens if you move on and find someone new? What then?”

“That will _never_ happen, my dear.” Bison’s eyes flash, his smirk fading, as his expression turns serious. His fingers cup her cheek. “A woman like you only comes around once every thousand years, and I won’t let anyone else have you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Bison.”

He just smiles, and she falls in love with him all over again. “It isn’t flattery if it’s true.” He comes around the chair so they’re face to face. Bison’s hand cups her cheek gently. “I know you’re tired, but can I kidnap you one more time tonight?”

“There aren’t going to be any ropes this time, are there?” she asks wearily.

He laughs, leaning down to steal a kiss from her. “I’m not that unimaginative that’d I do that twice in one night.” Bison pushes a box into her hands, and she opens it to find a very beautiful crimson evening gown. “I was thinking a beautiful skyline, good company, good wine…” 

Chun-Li hesitates. “We’ll be seen…”

He looks slightly insulted. “I have complete control of this country. I do believe I can stop the presses from taking pictures of me and my lover.” Bison smile softens. “It’ll just be a relaxing evening with the two of us, I promise.”

“Promise?” she asks.

“Scout’s honor.”

“You’re not even a Scout.”

“I’d become one for you.” His hands find their favorite spot on the small of her back. “Go take a shower and get changed. I’ll make everything up to you tonight.”

The offer is tantalizing. A night out would be welcome after this week, and she still has enough energy to get a dinner and drinks.

A moping Bison is worse, she tells herself. (It’s one of those great lies that help her sleep better at night when she’s comfortably nestled in his arms.)

The last time she denied his request to move in together, he decided to have Shadaloo start having more “aggressive negotiations” with his competitors, making her work later hours and forcing her to chase him on wild goose chase after wild goose chase to try to find him. (It turned into a weekend of mind-blowing make-up sex, so she can’t quite complain…)

And the dress is rather beautiful and it’d be a waste to not wear it. 

“Fine,” she says, already knowing that she’ll most likely regret this in the morning. 

—

—

It may have taken some time, but Chun-Li has finally been mellowed by the delicious food and wine. After surviving on fast food and instant noodles for the past two weeks, she is in heaven as she and Bison slowly work their way through a scrumptious ten course meal with everything from abalone to A5 steak. 

The only thing superior to the spectacular skyline view and the food itself is the company. When he isn’t being possessive and overbearing or clingy, Bison can be awfully charming when he wants to be.

Case in point, Bison somehow sweet-talked her into sitting in his lap for the duration of the meal and she doesn’t mind.

He’s captivating enough that she can pretend that they’re normal, that he’s not a dictator bent on world destruction and she’s a police officer upholding the law, that they’re just two ordinary people having fun on a Friday night.

“This is nice,” she murmurs, her fingers playing with his tie. Chun-Li takes a sip of her cocktail, already slightly more than buzzed. The alcohol is making her giddy, and Bison’s presence is just so warm and inviting and irresistible. “Can you remind me why we don’t do this more often?”

His eyebrows rise incredulously. “Mostly because of you.”

She sticks out her tongue. “That’s not true!”

“Let me think…” Bison runs his fingers up the curve of her thigh. “There was that one time that you were on that mission for weeks—”

“You were responsible for that, and you know it!”

“—and that other time, when you left me on read for days—”

“Okay, yes, that one was my fault…”

“—and now,” Bison finishes at last with a triumphant smirk.

“That’s not fair at all.” She drains the rest of her cocktail, reaching over to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. When she isn’t looking, the waiter dutifully refills her glass. “This last time was because of my boss.”

“Maybe I should have a few words with him.”

The room is starting to spin slightly. She closes her eyes, resting her cheek against his collarbone, as she tries to steady herself. “Don’t tempt me.”

“I thought it was my prerogative to lead you to temptation,” Bison laughs. His hand runs up the curve of her thigh before resting possessively on her hip. “Am I not doing my job properly?”

“You are.” She giggles. “Drag me down, Bison.”

“Oh, I will.” His baritone voice sends shivers down her spine. “I’m going to show you the best time.” His words are a promise that he certainly will keep. Somehow, Bison manages to curl her fingers around another tequila shot, and they down yet another drink together… and maybe a few more... and a few more after that. 

Chun-Li can only vaguely remember the last time they—well, she—got utterly trashed—and that was way before they started dating. She’s most certainly intoxicated at this point—but she’s kidnapped right now and not going back to work until Monday, so fuck sobriety.

Though, at this point, she’d most certainly rather fuck Bison.

He may be a wanted criminal mastermind, but the real crime that he’s committed is how _attractive_ he is. Seriously. He’s hot, even without the tequila goggles—but with them on, he’s straight up the most handsome man in the world.

“You’re too perfect.” She narrows her eyes as she tries to will the room to stop tilting in every direction to induce vertigo. “Why are you so perfect, Bison?”

“That’s a secret, darling.” Bison tucks his fingers around her chin. “If you like me so much, you should stay with me forever. You’d never want for anything again.”

Chun-Li throws her head back, laughing. “I only want one thing—and that’s you.”

“Then why deny yourself?”

“Because I don’t want to have to choose between you and everything else.” The buzz fades slightly, as all of the reasons why she shouldn’t stay—starting with her father—comes crashing down on her. She takes another sip of her drink, and Chun-Li can taste the guilt, bitter against her tongue. “If you only weren’t in charge of Shadaloo…” she murmurs, “we could have it all.”

“And if you had to choose?” he urges.

She sways a little, her hands searching for him. Bison reaches out to steady her, everything about him warm and comforting. She wraps herself against him, delighting in his masculine cologne, luxuriating in his very presence. His fingers run down her back before they rest on her hip, urging her closer to him.

Chun-Li has never felt so adored and wanted—and it makes the bitter truth so much easier.

“I’d choose you,” she whispers. “Every single time.”

Chun-Li can feel Bison’s breath catch in his throat. She looks up at him, her eyes wide, to find his expression the softest she’s ever seen.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Bison leans down, his breath nipping her ear. “I’d still choose you too.”

She beams up at him. Chun-Li has long forgotten the reason why she was even mildly annoyed at him in the first place. Right now, everything is beyond perfect.

“I love you,” she murmurs in his ear.

“I know you do.” Bison kisses her, and she enthusiastically responds, their tongues tangling together, the bitterness being replaced by a soft sweetness. She presses up against him.

“I want to go home now,” she says matter-of-factly as their foreheads brush together. 

“Oh?” He teases, “All the way back in Hong Kong?”

“No. I want to go home with you Bison,” she says. Her attention is diverted slightly by her lipstick staining his lips and his glittering eyes and his slightly ruffled shirt. She starts running her fingers up and down the lines of his very defined pectorals. “I want to go home and fuck you.”

“Do you now?” His hand runs up her inner thigh, past the slit of her dress. She spreads her legs to give him better access, nuzzling up against him. He slips his fingers into her. Chun-Li groans, undulating her hips to urge him further, and pouts when he removes them instead.

He holds up his fingers, and she can see the way they glisten. “Oh, you certainly do,” Bison purrs.

She leans forward to suck his fingers, her tongue swirling around them until they’re licked clean. Intertwining their fingers together, Chun-Li confesses, “As delicious as these are, I’d rather suck your cock.”

He smirks. “Let’s get home then.”

—

—

She doesn’t know how they make it back to his bedroom. Chun-Li’s too busy kissing him, her arms snaking themselves around his neck, as he caresses her. The world is still spinning around, around, around—and yet somehow, he is the only exception, still steady and reliable, as he guides her through it.

All she knows is that they’re finally home. Chun-Li slips out of his grip to kneel before him, eagerly unzipping his pants with her teeth and freeing his cock.

“You little minx,” Bison growls, smirking. His hand tangles itself in her silky hair and pulls her toward his erect and waiting cock. “Shall we get to it then?”

“That sounds lovely,” she laughs. Chun-Li flicks the sensitive tip of his cock, causing him to groan. She licks him from the base to the tip before she takes him entirely in her mouth. Her hand comes up behind to grab and squeeze his perfect ass, her nails digging into his skin. She impales her mouth on his cock with each stroke, her lips sucking him to heaven and back. His fingers curl around her head, pushing his cock even deeper into her throat.

The only sign of his weakness is the way his breath catches in his throat.

Chun-Li likes the way his eyes—so sharp and dangerous—have lost focus on everything except for her. He’s close, she knows, by the way his chest has begun to rise and fall rapidly, by the way he is grinding against her for more and more. Chun-Li can feel his pleasure rolling off him in waves, heightening her own desperate arousal.

When he comes in her mouth, she makes sure to drink every last drop.

Chun-Li licks her fingers innocently, cleaning off whatever remained of his cum. “Delicious,” she says, giggling. Chun-Li can feel how wet she’s become. She’s dripping and eager and it’s all for him. Swaying, Chun-Li tries to stand on shaky legs.

Sensing her predicament, Bison sweeps her off her feet, carrying her in his arms and setting her down on the bed. “Someone had too much to drink tonight,” he teases, as his fingers begin to unzip her dress. 

Chun-Li smiles, frantically shimmying out of her clothing. “And whose fault is that?”

“Guilty as charged.” Bison winks. He deftly tosses aside her clothes, her dress pooling at her feet, her bra sailing off into the corner of the room, and her panties disappearing to who knows where.

She feels deliciously exposed, and it seems a damn shame Bison doesn’t join her. Chun-Li’s fingers clumsily try to undo the buttons of his shirt, but Bison grabs her hands, pinning her down to the bed with his weight. His body heat is radiating off him in waves, his masculine cologne intoxicating. He’s hurriedly tying her wrists to the headboard with silk handkerchiefs before she realizes what is happening.

She only half-heartedly struggles against him. “I thought you said no more ropes,” Chun-Li says with a very pronounced pout.

“Last time I checked, dear, handkerchiefs aren’t ropes,” Bison laughs. “Besides, I know you’ll enjoy this.”

The last sober remnant of her brain knows that this is most certainly true.

He tightens the knots around her wrists so she can’t escape no matter how hard she pulls. It burns her wrist slightly as she tries, the pain heightening her arousal, the helplessness spurring her on. 

His hands drifts across her chest so the pads of his fingers begin to circle her pert nipples gently at first before he begins squeezing them. Chun-Li instinctively grinds against him, the sensation shooting straight between her legs.

“Look how wet you are, you little slut,” he murmurs in her ear, his voice dark and hypnotic. “You’d open your legs for any man when you’re like this, wouldn’t you?”

“No. Only for you,” she says, whimpering needily. Chun-Li strains against the ties holding her back from flipping him over and clambering onto his cock. Her aching need is drowning her in a burning desire for pleasure so intense that Bison and his cock fucking her is all she can think about. “It’s all for you.” She obligingly spreads her legs for him, looking up at him submissively. “Please, Bison… Please…”

“Oh?” Bison flicks her clit, causing her to gasp and try to desperately seek more of his touch. He teases her center, her juices dripping onto his fingers. “Does my little detective want me that badly me?”

“Yes. I—” She forgets how to form words for a moment when Bison’s tongue begins to explore her entrance. His tongue rocks against her core. Chun-Li cries, urging him to go faster, fuck her harder. She writhes shamelessly to his touch, bucking against his face when he nips lightly at her swollen clit.

Bison teases her, his fingers flicking and circling her clit before he thrusts his tongue into her center. She can’t help but scream, arching her back, toes curling. Chun-Li loses herself in a barrage of wonderous sensations, cumming explosively, her walls fluttering around his tongue. She comes undone underneath his touch, panting for breath, as she gazes glassily up at the ceiling.

“Had enough, Chun-Li?” Bison asks playfully. His hands curling possessively around her hips. “Is my little detective too tired for the main event?”

“No.” She wiggles in his grasp, grinding against his erect cock, straining desperately against her bonds. She wants to touch him so badly, even as the world seems to have fallen off its axis and spin chaotically around them. Chun-Li gasps, “Please fuck me, Bison.”

He’s all too happy to oblige her, sheathed himself in her with a thrust. She nonsensically moans and raises her hips eagerly. Bison pins her down to the bed, relentlessly pounding her until they’re both drowning in the overwhelming waves of sensation, losing themselves in each other.

“You’re my little slut, aren’t you?” he demands, slamming his cock relentlessly into her with every word. “Look at you, all needy and wanting for my cock.”

“You’re just so good…” she manages to moan.

“Oh? What’s so good about me, darling?” He removes his cock from her, making her whine at the loss of feeling. “Come on, Chun-Li, tell me,” Bison croons, “and I’ll make sure you won’t walk for a week.”

“Everything,” she admits with a gasp. Her hips undulate in a vain attempt to feel something, anything to fill the void left by his cock, but he remains frustratingly out of reach. “I love everything about you.”

“You should live with me permanently then.” He reaches down to press the pad of his thumbs against the slick bundle of nerves at the top of her slit until she is bucking against him. She pulls desperately against her restraints, already aching with the need to be fucked deliciously with his cock. “Then I could fuck you every single day, so you never have to go without having my cock in you again.”

That sounds like such a good idea. Brilliant, really. How did she not agree to this sooner?

“Yes,” she says immediately, without a single doubt in her mind. Chun-Li needs him so badly in her life. Why did she ever think it was a good idea to deny herself of this pleasure? “Yes, Bison please. Please…”

“So you’ll live with me from now on?” His deep baritone voice caresses her ears, his fingers gripping her waist.

“Yes. I promise. Yes.” Her desperation is at its peak. She needs him now more than ever. “Please… Please… Fuck me more. Bison, please…” 

“Atta girl.” He fills her again with one sweet thrust, burying himself in her. Bison fucks her without regard, using her, filling her. His cock sinks into the folds of her deliciously wet pussy, reminding her with each thrust who she belongs to.

His desperation matches her own, and she loses herself to him, giving herself freely, rolling her hips in time to his rhythm. Her legs wrap around his back to urge him to fuck her harder and harder.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” he growls. His teeth sink into her neck, drawing blood, as he marks her as his, _his_, **_his_**. Bison slams his cock all the way to the hilt again and again. Chun-Li is drowning in pleasure, willingly drowning in the sensations.

“Yes, yes, only yours.” She bucks against him, her walls clamping around him. “Fuck. Bison. Please… Deeper, harder, faster, please, please…”

Chun-Li spirals out of control as the high clouds her brain and she comes messily around his cock. It’s enough to send him careening over the edges as he finishes inside of her. She falls back against the sheets, riding out the aftershocks. Bison catches her limp, gasping form, his arms wrapping themselves around her.

As she lies there in his arms, she feels complete.

“I’m yours,” Chun-Li murmurs breathlessly. “Only yours.”

“Good.” Bison presses a kiss to her cheek, as he begins to untie the handkerchiefs around her wrists. She snuggles up against him, her now free hands stroking his chest languidly. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” she promises.

Then there’s nothing but bliss.

—

—

Chun-Li blinks groggily, her head pounding, her mouth dry. There’s a dull, satisfying ache between her legs, and she knows that last night Bison most certainly delivered on his promise to show her the best time.

She rolls over in bed, searching for Bison’s warmth but doesn’t find it. Sighing, Chun-Li forces her eyes open, scanning the room. Bison’s bedroom is exactly how it was the last time she was in here, a large room furnished with every imaginable luxury and decked out in gold and red. The man himself isn’t present—most likely due to work, she supposes, or else he would be beside her, ready to demand a morning round.

She gulps down the glass of water sitting by her bedside table before she haphazardly throws on Bison’s usual red jacket laid against the nearby chair. She stumbles out of bed, feeling unsteady with every shaky step. Chun-Li glances at herself in the ornate mirror, flushing at the sight of the bruises and the possessive hickeys peppering her skin. Her usually pale skin has become a canvas dappled with black, blue, and red. 

The door to the bedroom opens, and Bison enters, immediately making a beeline for her.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He sweeps her off her feet, his face bursting into a smile. “As good as you look in that jacket, I still think it’d look better on the floor.”

“Not right now,” Chun-Li says, with a firm shake of her head and regretting it immediately as the room starts to spin. “I’m still sore from last night.”

Bison smirks. “Well, I’m not surprised. The way you were carrying on, I thought that you didn’t want to walk straight for a week.” He kisses her, their tongues tangling together lazily. His forehead brushes against hers. “I do hope you had fun though. I certainly did.”

“I’m sure you did.” She blushes at the memory the activities she can remember from last night. Still, Chun-Li has the strangest feeling she agreed to something that she wasn’t supposed to. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

“Well, we had dinner, made love…”

Her forehead scrunches as she tries to recollect the specific, sharp details of the hazy particulars of last night. “I remember that, but I distinctly remember you asking me one question that I really shouldn’t say yes to.”

“I only ask you questions that you should say yes to, dear.” He sits on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and setting her in his lap. “I have someone coming to bring you breakfast.”

The memory that was on the tip of her tongue fades. Chun-Li reluctantly lets it go. If it’s truly important, Bison will most certainly bring it up later. “I’ll look favorably upon French toast. With lots of syrup.”

“I know.” He kisses her cheek. “Why do you think I ordered it for you?”

The door opens and a servant comes in with the very dish, setting it down on the bedside table, before leaving. Chun-Li’s stomach grumbles, and she eagerly digs into the plate of syrupy, sugary goodness, occasionally offering Bison bits of her French toast.

She feels happy and content in his arms. (Secretly, Chun-Li wouldn’t mind staying with him permanently.)

“If you keep this up,” she murmurs, snuggling up against him, “I might have to ask you to kidnap me permanently.”

Bison smirks. His hand snakes around her waist. “I’ll hold you to that.”

—

—

Bison hums cheerfully as Chun-Li curls up against his chest. He’s already made room for her things in his closet and made arrangements for her things to be here by this evening. 

He can already see the conversation they’ll have the moment she finds all of her things in his quarters. She’ll stutter, her cheeks flushing adorably, as she protests and gives him all the reasons why they shouldn’t move in together, and then he’ll play the recording from the night before. Chun-Li will hem and haw and dig in her heels, but she’ll eventually agree to a trial period of living with him that will eventually become permanent and Bison will peel off her clothes and take her back to bed.

He’s already fantasizing about waking up to her every single day instead of waiting weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun to write the back and forth between Chun-Li and Bison. The snark combined with the occasional sweetness is always refreshing. A tired and done-with-your-shit Chun-Li tends to be snarkier, which I personally enjoy writing. Given some of her quotes, I always like to think that Chun-Li is a savage--and I love it. 
> 
> Bison always tends to be possessive. It'll be fun to write his POV in the next work directly following this piece. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the piece in which they're handcuffed together for ages. 
> 
> As always, feel free to drop a comment/criticism/thoughts in that box below! :D


End file.
